


The Morning After Halloween

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, plot? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: requested by @the-spoook-zone on tumblr
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Morning After Halloween

It was Halloween, which meant Michael would be out all day and all night. Normally, it wouldn’t bother you, but it fell on a Saturday this year, which meant you didn’t have any work to do. Hell, it was only 9am and you were already missing the bastard. Somehow you made it through the day, watching horror movies and finishing the novel you didn’t have time to read earlier this week. Despite the things Michael had survived previously, you couldn’t help but worry that this would be the last time. But waiting was all you could do. So you decided to bake him a cake out of boredom.  
When the cake was done and frosted, you headed to the shower. After cleaning up, you put on lacey, black lingerie that barely covered anything and slipped on a silk robe. You sat on the bed in wait for him to return.  
At around 3am, the Shape returned. His coveralls were stained with blood, and his mask was covered in the same blood red. “I missed you.” You turned to face him, undoing your robe to reveal your body. “Like what you see?”  
Michael’s response was to shove you onto the bed, face-first. You heard the sound of a zipper and he pushed your panties to the side to plunge into you. You tightened around him, and in response, he growled and started moving at a fast pace. Your moans and his grunts filled the room. Michael repositioned you by grabbing your legs and throwing them over his large shoulders and pounded into you even faster, making you scream.  
“Oh, f-fuck don’t stop!” you cried out. But being the bastard he was, Michael stopped, silently laughing at your attempts to fuck yourself on him. His instincts took over, and soon he was back to viciously abusing your tight cunt. It soon became too much for you, and you came screaming his name into the night. Michael came soon after. You decided to take this time to pull off the lingerie and head into the shower, but Michael had other plans. Your body was gonna be real sore tomorrow.


End file.
